


Pull Me Closer

by JustForTommo



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Feelings, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, but not really bc it's nighttime and no one is around, handjobs, mention of canonical crime and murder, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForTommo/pseuds/JustForTommo
Summary: Philip seems to understand, has always been able to read Lukas like a book and know what to do and say.or, Philip and Lukas have their First Time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just got inspiration for this at 7pm tonight and decided to write this. It's un-beta'd so sorry if there's a lot of things wrong with it.  
> I've just noticed that there aren't many fics and people have been asking for fics so I was like...why not??

The sun has long set over the dusty horizon as Lukas steps out into the chilling night air. The crisp fall night tingles against his skin and he pulls his jacket tighter around his waist, shuts his eyes against the sting of the wind. The house behind him is quiet, windows dark, and he pauses for a moment to make sure his father’s heavy footsteps haven’t followed him outside.

The moon casts a dim light along the deadened grass and gravel walkway towards the shed and Lukas treads lightly to make as little sound as possible. His warm breath comes out in little puffs as he walks. There’s the sound of a car far off in the distance driving down the two-lane road into town. Crickets chirp to his left. Lukas keeps his eyes firmly on the glint of metal where a bike lies, partially tucked behind the far wooden wall.

When Lukas steps into the shed, it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust from the lack of moonlight. He blinks a few times and can’t help the smile that blooms across his face when he’s able to take in his surroundings. The once bare mounds of hay in the corner of the shed are now covered in blankets, heavy to keep out the chill, and atop the blankets is a brown-haired boy with dark eyes twisting his fingers together and looking at Lukas with a hesitant smile on his face.

“Hey,” Philip breathes out as Lukas takes a few more steps in his direction. “You came.”

Lukas nods his head and gulps, the gravity of the situation sinking in as he shuffles the last few feet between them and sits down on the haybales. “Were you surprised?”

The left side of Philip’s mouth curves up in his customary smirk, and now that’s all that Lukas can see. That mouth. Plush, warm, inviting. And oh so talented.

Without thinking too much about it, Lukas leans forward, right hand coming up to the side of Philip’s neck and fingers digging in just past Philip’s hairline, and brings their lips together. Philips hesitates, if only for a fraction of a second, as if he’s waiting for Lukas to pull away and yell at him, scared that if he reacts to quickly, this thing between them will deteriorate.

It only takes a moment before Philip reaches up to hold Lukas’s face in his hands, before he’s pressing forward harder and slipping their tongues together. It’s all hot breath and cold fingers scrabbling for better purchase as they fight to get as close to each other as possible. When Philip bites down softly on Lukas’s bottom lip, he can’t help the small sound that escapes. Philips makes his own noise in response and moves his hands to the back of Lukas’s hair and pulls. The sharp pain brings everything back into focus.

Lukas pulls back, not far, but far enough away that their breathes mix in the air between them. They’re both panting, hands still clutching at fabric and skin and anything that they can reach. Lukas turns away to look out into the wide expanse of yard visible from the shed. There is no door, and Lukas’s mind suddenly creates scenario after scenario of his dad finding them here, of the angry words and violence. The thoughts of violence lead down the dark, spiraling road to murder, of being in that cabin, of watching Philip almost die, of that paralyzing fear.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Philip whispers. He reaches up and squeezes the back of Lukas’s neck. It grounds him. “What’s wrong?”

Lukas tears his eyes from the world around him and stares right into Philip’s dark brown eyes, almost black in the dead of night, and takes a deep breath. He can smell the lingering scent of gasoline from his motorbike and the aftershave Philip always wears. It takes a moment, but he’s able to re-center.

“Sorry,” Lukas says, voice cracking.

“It’s ok. What’s wrong?” Philip implores.

“Nothing. It’s just…It’s nothing.”

“We’re safe. We’re ok,” Philips whispers in his ear, lips dragging over the shell of it and causing shivers to run down Lukas’s spine.

It’s a lie and they both know it. It’s the same lie they tell themselves every day. It’s the only way they can survive, or the fear would consume them whole. And that’s one of the many things that Lukas finds attractive in Philip, the way he can read his mind and knows exactly how to talk him down.

“Yeah. Safe,” Lukas murmurs as he buries his face into Philip’s neck. He presses a lingering kiss in the nape there.

Philips sighs what might be an affirmation, but it might also be a reaction to Lukas sinking his teeth into the skin of his shoulder. Lukas lets the salty taste and smell of skin fill his senses as he works on making an angry red bruise. Philip squirms away after a moment, and when Lukas looks up, he’s smiling.

Philip lays back on hay and Lukas follows, straddles Philip’s waist and leans down for a slow, wet kiss. Philip’s fingers come up to play with his hair again, short fingernails scratching softly against Lukas’s scalp. Lukas feels warm all over, the chill in the air long gone as he lowers himself fully on top of Philip.

Philip pulls back for air and whispers, “You sure?”

They’ve been hinting around for weeks that this is where their next relationship step would go. Intimacy. Sex. Something Physical. When they’d gone to the city, Philip had admitted that he’d never had sex before, that in the cabin, he’d just been pretending that this was all old-hat to him. Lukas guesses it was to keep the them both calm and everything moving, but there’s a hesitancy now that Lukas didn’t see before.

“Yeah,” Lukas breathes against the cut of Philip’s jaw. “Are you?”

Philip nods, eyes wide and imploring, tracing Lukas’s face like he thinks he’s lying. Lukas presses a soft kiss to Philip’s lips, all heat gone, and pulls him in tighter.

“Philip,” he whispers, eyelashes fluttering closed against Philip’s cheek. Their noses brush.

“You want this.” It’s not a question per say, but it still sounds like one. Like Philip is still wary about letting Lukas in, when Lukas has a feeling he’s got his scared, messy claws already dug deep into Philip’s heart. He hates that he’s made Philip so unsure, because in this moment, there isn’t anything he wants more than for Philip to _know_.

Know what exactly, he’s not sure. Not ready to examine too closely. He doesn’t have the words, but there’s a simmering in his belly that isn’t the heat of passion, but something else entirely.

“I do,” Lukas reiterates. “I want this. I want you.” He swallows, willing the lingering fear he still has over what _this_ is between them away. He’s never been this forward in his words. Words are hard, actions are easier. So he leans down for another chaste kiss and brushes his fingers along Philip’s jawline. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” Philip croaks, clears his throat and tries again. “I want this too.”

There’s a naked yearning that Lukas has never heard in the other boy’s voice before and Lukas’s hands tighten where they’ve landed on Philip’s shoulders. He nuzzles under Philip’s chin and bites down softly, scratches his teeth down the Adam’s apple and feels it bob beneath his lips.

“Good.”

Lukas takes a deep breath and remembers the day in his bedroom when Philip snuck in on him. Remembers the way Philip’s hands felt on his bare skin and the way he looked, that shock and dark arousal that passed over his face when Lukas yanked his pants down. Lukas’s mouth goes dry thinking of how to make that happen again. Lukas rucks up Philip’s shirt, glances up to make sure Philip’s approving, and then bends down and places wet kisses along his sternum and down towards the barrier of his jeans. The skin is warm here and tenses under the small swipes of his tongue. Philip lets out another soft noise and Lukas finds himself smiling as he kisses down the faint trail of dark hair disappearing under the denim.

Something sparks inside of Philip because he softly pushes Lukas back and takes his shirt off completely. He shivers as his skin is further exposed to the frosty air, and Lukas grabs one of the extra blankets on the ground and covers them both up. He shucks his own shirt before diving back in to lave at the jut of Philip’s collarbone.

Philips fingers hook themselves into the underside of his chin and pulls his face up to for a long, slow kiss. It starts off sweet, but turns dirty quick as Philip makes needy little noises as if he can’t help himself anymore. Then Philip’s hips lift up against Lukas’s and there’s suddenly a hardness against Lukas’s thigh and a shock of pleasure through his groin that he’s only felt once before. At the cabin. Right before Philip handed him a condom. Right before he watched three men get murdered. He freezes.

“Sorry,” Philips hums, eyes closed. Lukas watches as Philip’s eyelids flutter open, dark eyelashes surrounding lust-heavy pupils.

“It’s ok,” Lukas answers quickly, own voice rough with his own arousal. “It’s just…th-the cabin.”

Philip’s eyes soften and his mouth turns up in a strange expression, like he’s remembering but still trying to be the strong one of both of them. Lukas feels a strong rush of _that emotion_ again, the one in the pit of his stomach that bubbles up to warm his chest.

“We can stop,” Philip says. His voice doesn’t give away any resentment or irritation  about stopping. He sounds like he genuinely would be fine with it if Lukas called it quits.

“No. No, I want to. I do,” Lukas says in a rush. He presses a quick kiss to Philip’s slacked lips. “I do. I just…I don’t, I don’t know how. I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither,” Philips assures. His hands come up and rub down Lukas’s arms, eyes watching his face intently. “It’s ok, we can figure it out together.”

Lukas nods and leans down to kiss Philip again and closes the distance between their bodies once more. He can tell the conversation cooled them both down, but it doesn’t take much to have their hips rolling together again. This time, Lukas doesn’t freeze. He doesn’t stop. He focuses on the feeling of Philip’s lips on his neck and sharp zings of pleasure flying up his spine as Philips slots their legs together more firmly and gives a solid thrust. They both let out a mangled moan before slotting their lips together again.

Philip reaches down first for Lukas’s pants, fingers hesitating on the band and button. Lukas lets his lips brush Philip’s cheekbone before nodding and lifting up on his forearms to give Philip more room to work with. He yanks them down the best he can and Lukas picks up where he leaves off, shucking his boxers and jeans in one go. Philip follows suite and Lukas grabs the blankets again as cold air flows around them.

Then they’re naked. Together. Within touching distance. Whoa.

Lukas grits his teeth against another wave of panic and looks down at Philip. He’s gorgeous, and Lukas doesn’t let himself think about him like this often. He still struggles with the fact that he finds guys attractive in the first place, but Philip is probably the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen. There’s a light dusting of hair on his chest that leads down his toned chest to a skinny but fit stomach and sharp v-lines that accentuate the dark patch of hair around Philip’s dick.

And oh god. That’s a penis. Another guy’s penis. Another guy’s hard penis.  Oh, god.

There must be something funny going on with his face, because Philip laughs. Actually laughs, before reaching up and smoothing a thumb over Lukas’s cheek. When Lukas manages to tear his eyes away from Philip’s dick, he sees there’s a blush coloring Philip’s entire face and a hesitancy in his eyes that shouldn’t be there.

“You’re freaking out,” Philip states plainly, running a hand down Lukas’s bare chest and stopping his fingers half way down his abdomen. Wow his fingers are really close to Lukas’s own erection. It’s getting increasingly hard to focus.

“Um, yeah.” Lukas’s voice is higher than he wants it to be. “Kind of. But not in a bad way.”

Philip hums, lips quirking into a smirk, and leans up to kiss Lukas again, opening up immediately when Lukas moves to deepen it. Then there’s a hand on Lukas’s dick, tight and perfect and wow what has he been doing with his life?

“This ok?” Philip asks before leaning in for another kiss, dirty and rough.

“Y-yeah,” Lukas manages to stutter as Philip’s hand picks up speed. Philip swipes his thumb over the slit on the upstroke and Lukas’s brain shorts out for a moment. “So good.”

Philip huffs out a laugh against Lukas’s chest and Lukas decides he needs to get his head back in the game. He sucks in a breath to try to get focused, and looks down at Philip with his kiss swollen lips and deliciously flushed neck and chest. He can do this.

Lukas traces his hand down Philip’s body and wraps his own hand around Philip’s dick. It’s weird at this angle, not what he’s used to, but the mechanics are still the same. Philip’s breath catches and Lukas glances up to see Philip’s eyes are shut again, his body shivering. Lukas gives a few experimental tugs, and slowly picks up speed. He changes his grip after a moment, hand already getting a little uncomfortable, and the new motions and grip make Philip throw his head back and tighten his own grip on Lukas’s dick. Lukas involuntarily falls forward, eyes squeezing shut at the pressure and prays the tightness in his belly will hold off for longer than this.

“I can’t-” Philip murmurs, voice like it was when he was drinking the whiskey. Syrupy slow and thick. “I don’t want to come like this.”

“Yeah?” Lukas finds himself asking, mind cloudy with lust and lips seeking out any available skin they can find. “How do you want to come, then?”

Philip’s breath stutters and Lukas squeezes his eyes shut harder when Philip flicks his wrist just right.

“With you inside me,” Philip answers before clearing his throat. His hand pauses and Lukas chases the friction, mind still trying to catch up with what Philip just said.

“O-ok.”

“Really?” Philip asks, surprise coloring his tone.

“If you want.”

“I thought you didn’t ‘do that,’” Philip bites back, hand slowing down.

Lukas sighs and pushes himself up so that he can see Philip properly. He keeps his hand moving, though, and relishes in the way Philip’s eyes glaze over before focusing again.

“I’ll do that with you,” Lukas says, and he can feel his eyes softening into something unbearably fond. Philip looks at him like he can’t believe he’s real and that persistent bubbling that’s reached his chest spreads a little further throughout his body. He feels so warm.

“Ok.” Philip reaches over into his discarded pants and pulls out a familiar silver square. This time, instead of batting his hand away, Lukas grabs it and places it on the blanket next to them. Philip then hands him another little packet, corner already torn open.

“How do I…How does this work?” Lukas asks as he wets a finger with lube. He glances down between Philip’s legs and has to fight off another round of panic. “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t,” Philip assures. “I trust you.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Mhm. And thought of you while doing it,” Philip answers. Lukas, who had been staring at his slippery fingers, shoots a glance at Philip’s face. He’s not blushing this time. Just looking straight at Lukas. A hot coil of need turns heavy in Lukas’s gut and he looks back down at where Philip is open and ready for him.

“Wow. Ok. So what do I do?” Lukas asks, voice shaking.

“Use one to start off with, and just go slow. I’ll let you know if I want you to stop.” Philip lies back down and pulls his knees up to his chest, exposing himself more and causing Lukas’s mouth to run dry.

Lukas does as he’s told, tentatively pushing in one lube-slick finger. Philip tenses underneath the palm of his free hand, abs quivering under the strain of the intrusion, and Lukas flicks his eyes up to Philip’s face. Philip nods at him to keep going, eyes trained on Lukas’s face, and breathes out a long gust of air. Lukas can feel him relaxing into it and moves his finger in and out slowly, feeling the velvet hotness constructing around his finger and taking a moment to imagine that feeling elsewhere and his dick twitches against his stomach.

“You can add another,” Philip says above him and Lukas does.

There’s more of stretch this time and Philip lets out a soft whine, but he also pushes his hips back against Lukas’s fingers. Lukas speeds up the in-and-out motion of his fingers a little and Philip thunks his head back against the hay and lets out a contented sigh.

“Angle up a bit,” Philip whispers, voice hoarse and destroyed.

Lukas slants his fingers up a little on the next thrust, and Philip lets out a strangled whine that gets caught in the back of his throat. Lukas does it again and Philip lets out another high-pitched sound.

“There?” Lukas asks just to be a jerk.

“No shit,” Philip answers before biting back another moan as Lukas presses inside of him again. “Ok…ok I think I’m ready.”

Lukas pulls his fingers out gently and wipes them on the blankets beside him. Philip hands him the condom again and once it’s rolled on, Lukas dribbles the rest of the packet of lube on himself to make sure the slide is as easy as possible. Hurting Philip in any capacity is unfathomable.

“Ready?” Lukas checks.

“Yes! Just go!” Philip grounds out, reaching up and pulling Lukas down for a biting kiss. “Please.”

Lukas pushes in slowly, feels hot all over at the slick, scorching tightness that envelops him. He can’t breathe it’s so good, and the only thing that keeps him from coming on the spot is Philip’s nails digging into his shoulders.

When he’s fully seated, Lukas opens his eyes – when did he even close them – to see Philip staring back at him in wonder. He’s breathing hard, sweat collecting in those delicious collarbones, and Lukas has to lean down and lick at them again. The shifting makes them both groan out and Philip tightens his grip on Lukas’s shoulders.

“ _Move_ ,” Philip orders from below him.

Lukas lets out a relieved sigh and begins thrusting his hips in an out, shallow at first to let them both get used to the feeling. Philip slides his hands up and down Lukas’s chest, and the added touch causes Lukas’s skin to tingle in all of the best ways. There’s sensation overload and he doesn’t know what to do with all of it. Philip makes delicious sounds as Lukas thrusts into him and his hips seem to chase after Lukas as he pulls back from each thrust, like he can’t get enough. Lukas knows the feeling. He never wants this to end.

Philip whispers _Lukas_ like it’s a prayer, the only thing that can save him from drowning, and Lukas swallows his own name from Philip’s lips and stores it away in his memory because this moment is something he’s going to want to relive for the rest of his life.

All too soon, Lukas can feel his rhythm faltering and tries to will his orgasm to hold out for just a few more moments. He reaches down and strips Philip in time with his thrusts, and it only takes two or three strokes before Philip is biting down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed and groaning out his release. Lukas follows a few erratic thrusts later, the tightness and pressure around him too good to stave off, and collapses down on top of Philip’s sweaty body.

“Oh my god,” Philip wheezes from underneath Lukas.

“I know,” Lukas pants.

Lukas slowly pulls out and ties off the condom. He makes sure to place it by their clothes, gross as it may be, so that he won’t forget it. He definitely can’t have his dad finding out he’s had sex in the shed. He quickly banishes all thoughts of his father from his mind and turns back to Philip who is still trying to catch his breath. They both have ridiculous smiles on their faces. Lukas flops down on the hay next to Philip and Philip turns to press his face against Lukas’s chest.

“Oh my god.”

Lukas laughs, feeling sex-high and giddy. He watches Philip scrub a hand over his face before rubbing at his eyes, and the messy hair and flushed skin makes his boy look even more beautiful than before.

_His boy._

That feeling from earlier, the one he’s been feeling for weeks now, floods his entire body and in the quiet of the night as Philip breathes beside him and gives him a soft, secret smile, Lukas isn’t afraid to put a name to the feeling. He’s known for a while, but hasn’t been able to look that particular emotion in the eye. But maybe it’s time to at least give it a peek.

Before he can even give his brain permission to translate his emotions into words that he’s planning on keeping locked up for a long time, maybe forever, his stupid tongue starts moving.

“Philip,” he says, voice too raw and honest for his liking. “I think I might–”

He stops himself, actually bites his tongue and tastes copper.

Philip’s watching him, eyes searching, and breath coming slow now. He stares for what feels like hours, but doesn’t appear to be waiting for Lukas to continue. It’s more analyzing, more like he’s sweeping away the cobwebs and trying to decipher if what he knows is true.

Then something changes in his face. Philip’s eyes brighten and his smile turns soft and fond. He reaches out and covers the side of Lukas’s face with his warm palm and stares Lukas straight in the eyes.

“I think I might too,” he says.

Lukas’s heart stops beating for a moment and all of the air rushes out of him. He can’t say it. Can’t say _those words_ for so many reasons, and it’s not the right time to say them anyway. There’s a murderer on the loose and they may both die some horrible death tomorrow, and that may mean it’s the perfect time to get everything off their chests and hold nothing back, but it isn’t. Lukas doesn’t want to say it when their lives are on the line, doesn’t want to say it sex-drunk and coming down the high of his life. He doesn’t want to say it this early, even if he knows he feels it. It’s just not the right time, and Philip seems to understand, has always been able to read Lukas like a book and know what to do and say.

So they don’t say it. They don’t say anything. Instead, Lukas leans in and kisses Philip softly on the lips and nuzzles his nose against his cheek, breathes in the smell of sex and aftershave and _Philip_ and relishes in this moment. They can worry about everything else tomorrow.


End file.
